The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter
The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter is a new TV show. Characters Peashooter McPeadom - The main protagonist of the show, is always protecting his family and all the world from the zombies. First appeared in "Pilot". Sunflower McPeadom - The secondary protagonist of the show, Peashooter's younger step-sister and assistant. First appeared in "Pilot". Wallace Nut - The main deuteragonist of the show, Peashooter's best friend since kindergarden and Sunflower's boyfriend. First appeared in "Nut and Sun". Blover McLuck - The main tritagonist of the show, one of Peashooter's friends and new neighbor. First appeared in "A New Neighbor From Ireland". Gatling Pea McPeadom - Peashooter's dad, fought in the '90's war. First appeared in "Pilot". Snow Pea McPeadom - Peashooter's mom, is afraid of sunny days. First appeared in "Pilot". Repeater McPeadom - Peashooter's older brother, goes to college. First appeared in "Repeating Forever". Bonkanion Choy - A popular kid, Sunflower's ex-boyfriend. First appeared in "Falling in Love". Tallace Nut - Wall-nut's dad. First appeared in "Race-nut". Lighting Reed - The best racer ever. First appeared in "Race-nut". Chomper Trap - The drummer of The Rocker Plantz. First appeared in "Rock Up". Bloomerang Frisbee - The guitarist of The Rocker Plantz. First appeared in "Rock Up". Dr. Edgar George Zomboss - The main antagonist of the series. First appeared in "Zombies". Zombies - Mindless, dead humans and Dr. Zomboss' minions. First appeared in "Zombies". Sir Greg Junior Zomberon - A sagacious and nice zombie and one of Peashooter's friends. He has long, black hair and a monocle. First appeared in "Friends With a Zombie". Sir Greg Zomberon - Sir Greg's dad. His appearence is just like Sir Greg Junior's, but with a beard. First appeared in "Sir Greg". Benjamin Choy - Bonk Choy's younger brother. First appeared in "Bonking Up". Ji Qui Choy - Bonk Choy's older brother. First appeared in "Bonking Up". Ghostie Pepper - Peashooter's girlfriend. First appeared in "In Love With a Ghost". Jalapeño Pepper - One of Gatling Pea's friends, Ghost Pepper's dad. First appeared in "In Love With a Ghost" Sir Greg Senior Zomberon - Sir Greg Junior's grandpa. His appearence is just like Sir Greg, but his hair and beard are white. First appeared in "Sir Greg Senior". Hypnotical Shroom - One of Peashooter's friends. First appeared in "Happy Birthday, Peashooter". Freezice Shroom - Hypno-shroom's dad. First appeared in "Two Step-Siblings and a Baby". Puffblasting Shroom - Hypno-shroom's baby brother. First appeared in "Two Step-Siblings and a Baby". The Spirit Control - Dr. Zomboss' new assistant. First appeared in "Happy Halloween". Red Stinger Rosey - One of Peashooter's friends. First appeared in "A New Student". Snapdragon Trap - Chomper's twin brother. First appeared in "Snappy". Disco Zombie - A dancer zombie. Special to ruin stuff. First appeared in "Zombie Time". AKEE - A super sweet girl. First appeared in "Plants vs. Girls". Android Zombie 9.000 - A zombie android. First appeared in "Android Zombie 9.000" Chard Guard - Peashooter's teacher (in college). First appeared in "College Day" Endurian - The college principal, Wall-nut's uncle. First appeared in "College Day" Gargantuar - A giant zombie. First appeared in "Zombie Time II" Episodes Season 1 Episodes: 17 Characters Debut: Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Blover, Gatling Pea, Snow Pea, Repeater, Bonk Choy, Tall-nut, Lighting Reed, Bloomerang, Chomper, Zombies, Dr. Zomboss, Sir Greg Junior, Sir Greg, Choy Ben, Choy Ji Pilot: Peashooter's parents are adopting a girl named Sunflower and they become step-siblings. Are they gonna have fun together? Nut and Sun: Peashooter decides to introduce Sunflower to his bestest friend since kindergarden, Wall-nut. Repeating Forever: Repeater has a trouble controlling his anger so Peashooter, Wall-nut and Sunflower have to help him. Falling in Love: Sunflower falls in love with a boy named Bonk Choy. A New Neighbor From Ireland: A boy from Ireland named Blover moves to Peashooter and Sunflower's neighborhood. Race-nut: Wall-nut have to win 5000 bux for his dad keeping his job, so he enters a race against Lighting Reed, the best racer ever. Blover and Leprechauns: Blover tells his friends that he's afraid of leprechauns but Peashooter tells him that leprechauns don't leave Ireland. Pea-nut: Blover invates a fuse machine but accidently fuses Peashooter and Wall-nut. Can they get back to normal? Nut and Sun II: Sunflower develops a crush on Wall-nut and they date. Nut vs. Lettuce: Bonk Choy finds out that Sunflower dated Wall-nut so they fight about her. Wall-nut wins and Sunflower dumps Bonk Choy. Rock Up: Peashooter becomes the singer and leader of a rock band called "The Rocker Plantz". The Big Concert: Peashooter makes Sunflower the manager of The Rocker Plantz and she closed him a concert at Rocker King Palace. Zombies, Part 1: A mad scientist named Dr. Zomboss, which is 50% human, 50% zombie, creats a ton of zombies and attacks the Earth. Zombies, Part 2: Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-nut and Blover have to stop Dr. Zomboss and his zombies before they destroy Earth. Friends With a Zombie: Peashooter befriends a nice and sagacious zombie named Sir Greg Junior. Sir Greg: Peashooter mets Sir Greg Junior's dad. Bonking Up: Bonk Choy uses his older brother, Choy Ji, to destroy Wall-nut. Season 2 Episodes: 14 Characters Debut: Ghost Pepper, Jalapeño, Sir Gregonorol, Hypno-shroom, Ice-shroom, Puff-shroom, The Spirit Control Black Eyed Peashooter: The Rocker Plantz enters a talent show. In Love With a Ghost: One of Peashooter's dad's friends, Jalapeño, comes to the city with his daughter, Ghost Pepper and Peashooter falls in love with her. iPeas: Peashooter shoots viral videos with his family and uploads them on the internet. Zombies Return, Part 1: Dr. Zomboss returns with thousands of zombies. Zombies Return, Part 2: Peashooter and Sir Greg attack the zombies but Zomboss has a giant robot too. Can Peashooter and Sir Greg beat it. Sir Greg Senior: Peashooter meets Sir Greg Junior's grandpa. Nut vs. Lettuce II: Bonk Choy fights Wall-nut for Sunflower and tries to destroy him but Peashooter stops him. Happy Birthday, Peashooter: Peashooter turns sixteen and he makes a party, which comes Hypno-shroom, the most popular boy at Peashooter's school. Driver's Licence: Since Peashooter turned sixteen, he goes to get his driver's licence. Two Step Siblings and a Baby: Hypno-shroom wants Peashooter and Sunflower to babysit Puff-shroom, his baby brother. Happy Halloween Part 1: It's Halloween and Peashooter makes a party, which he invites the intire school. But at midnight, The Spirit Control, Dr. Zomboss' new assistant, controls Ghost Pepper and she becomes a monster that destroys the party. Happy Halloween, Part 2: Peashooter finds out what happened and goes to Dr. Zomboss' lair to destroy The Spirit Control. He didn't destroyed him but he persuaded him to turn Ghost Pepper into a plant again. And then, Ghost Pepper became normal and the party continued. Clever Clover: Blover enters a invator contest and he tries to invate the best machine to win so, he asks help from Peashooter, Sunflower and Wall-nut. Job for a Motorbike: When Peashooter sees a cool motorbike, he gets a job to get money. Movie 1: The Amazing Movie Peashooter and his family go vacation at Hawaii but there is one problem: Dr. Zomboss is there too and he will do anything to ruin Peashooter's family's vacation. Season 3 Episodes: 3 Characters Debut: Red Stinger Superstar: Peashooter's band becomes famous thanks Sunflower. A New Student: Red Stinger, a seventeen-year-old boy, comes to Peashooter's classroom and the two boys become friends. Blow, Blover, Blow: Blover discovers his blowing powers. Season 4 Episodes: 7 Ole Ola: Peashooter enters the soccer team. Party Rock: Peashooter turns seventeen and makes a party but everything gets out of control. Evil Peashooter, Part 1: Zomboss invates a gun called The Evil Gun which uses to make Peashooter evil. Evil Peashooter, Part 2: Peashooter becomes evil but worst than Zomboss and tries to rule the planet. Evil Peashooter, Part 3: Sunflower, Wall-nut, Blover, Sir Greg Junior and Red Stinger go to make him nice again. Of course, Sunflower does it. Future Time: When Red Stinger hits Peashooter and Wall-nut with laser accidently, they become Plasma Pea and Infi-nut. Blover tries to make them normal. Driver's Licence II: Sunflower gets her driver's licence. Season 5 Episodes: 4 Characters Debut: Snapdragon 18: Peashooter turns eighteen years old. Snappy: Snapdragon, Chomper's twin brother meets Peashooter, Bloomerang, Sunflower and all of their friends. Dude!: Peashooter and Wall-nut try to spend more time together but their friendship is destroyed and Peashooter, to make it up, he asks Wall-nut to sing with him at his concert. Bye, Repeater: Repeater goes to college Season 6 Episodes: 9 Characters Debut: Disco Zombie, AKEE, Chard Guard, Endrurian Zombie Time: Zomboss sends Disco Zombie to ruin Peashooter's concert. Plants vs. Girls: Peashooter bets Sunflower that he can kill zombies that she can in the Zombapocolypse so he teams up with Wall-nut, Red Stinger and Bloomerang and Sunflower teams up with Ghost Pepper and AKEE. ZB 2.0: The Zombot returns but this time with some 'friends' (Ancient Egypt - Lost City Zombots). Can the plants beat them Perfect 10: Peashooter is known to have a perfect ten (e.g. playing guitar, singing, fighting zombies). Hot Car Day: Peashooter buys a super hot car Android Zombie 9.000: Dr. Zomboss' latest invention, Android Zombie 9.000 attacks Suburbia. Sickshooter: Peashooter gets a Heat Wave, an illness that makes you sound like you're 97 years old and turns your face yellow. Can he heal? Between Ages: Peashooter turns 19 and his parents think that he should go to college becauce he's an adult now. College Day: Peashooter goes to college with Wall-nut, Blover, Sir Greg Junior, Bloomerang, Chomper, Snapdragon, Red Stinger and Ghost Pepper and Repeater guides them. Peashooter and Wall-nut, Snapdragon, Chomper and Blomerang, Ghost Pepper and Red Stinger and Sir Greg Junior and Blover became roomates. Season 7 Episodes: 4 Characters Debut: Gargantuar Welcome, Sunflower: This episode takes place one year after the episode "College Day". Sunflower goes to college. She becomes Peashooter and Wall-nut's roomate. Foodless Time: When the plants find out that there is no food in the cafeteria, they go crazy. Will they recover? Zombie Time II, Part 1: Peashooter and his friends are having fun, but they don't know that Dr. Zomboss sents Gargantuar and an army of zombies to destroy them. Zombie Time II, Part 2: Peashooter and his friends fight the army and Gargantuar but they lose and the zombies destroyed the college. Until it was fixed, the plants wasn't supposed to go there.